Libereca
The Federation of Libereca, commonly known as Libereca, is a parliamentary constitutional presidential republic in South America. It is bordered on the north by the Holy Queendom of Islas Sagradas , by on the northeast and east by the Kingdom of Ensolleiltat , and on the west by the Pacific Ocean. Libereca covers 3.94 million square kilometers and has has an estimated population of 106,920,000. Libereca is comprised of six provinces (Andes Norte, Andes Sur, Río Paraguay, Patagonia, Argentina Norte, and Río Verde), and a claim to the Antarctic Peninsula south of Tierra del Fuego. Libereca is one of the world's most biodiverse countries, due in part to its varied geography, which includes the Andes Mountains and Patagonia. Libereca has South America's smallest economy, which has been in a state of perpetual recession and depression since its inception. Its economy is largely based upon agriculture, production of medical supplies, the automotive industry, and copper. Etymology The name "Libereca" is derived from the Esperantan word "libereco," meaning "liberty." The name was chosen by a special congressional committee created specifically for the purpose of giving a name to the then-fledgling nation. The standard way to refer to a citizen of Libereca is as a "Liberecan." History Libereca traces its inhabitation to the indigenous peoples of the Andes that lived prior to European incursions in the sixteenth century. The vast majority of the continent was then colonized by Spanish-speaking immigrants until the Latin American Wars of Independence in the early-to-mid 1800s. The nations that are now the makeup of the Federation remained as a vastly disorganized, borderland-esque territory until 1981, when the aggressive commune known as Buenos Aires began to spread its influence throughout Patagonia. After its creation in 1987, the Confederacy of Libereca immediately set out to rid the region of its cartel-related issues, and improve the standard of living for all of its citizens. In order to fulfill the latter goal, the Confederacy decided to pursue a more socialist economic policy, noting with worry the horrid political, civil, and human rights violations occurring in capitalist nations throughout the world. To complete the former objective, the brand-new country created a strong national police force, the Policía Nacional, which proved incredibly effective in its first few years. However, the Federalistas - as they are still known today - could not keep up with the cartel's incredibly rapid adaptation to their tactics. While the Federalistas continued waging war against the infamous drug cartels, the Senate began passing laws that decriminalized the use, possession, and selling of certain illicit substances, most notably marijuana and hashish. Six years after the original signing of the Writ of Confederacy, it was decided by the Senate that the national government of Libereca required more power to execute its duties. A Constitutional Caucus was convened in order to revise the Writ of Confederacy. The revision was dubbed the Constitución Federál, or Federal Constitution, and approved by both houses of the legislature and a referendum by the people on November 3, 1993. Geography Geologically, Libereca is one of the most diverse nations in the world. It is home to the southern portion of the Andes Mountains, as well as the Patagonian steppes, and the Valdavian temperate rain forest. Also of note are the country's two most popular and world-famous national parks: Iguazú Falls in the north, and Tierra del Fuego in the south. Demographics Language Spanish is the primary language of the majority of Liberecans, and is the official language of the nation as proclaimed by the national government. However, indigenous languages such as Quechua, Yucaré, and Chonan, have been declared national historical languages due to their continued use by the native peoples of southern South America. Religion The overwhelming majority of Liberecans are members of some form of Christianity. Approximately 71% of the population is Roman Catholic, while a further 15% are Protestant. 11% are non-religious, while 3% follow a different faith. Minority religions in the nation include various types of Paganism, Islam, and local indigenous faiths. Race 86.4% of Libereca's population is declared to be of European descent, primarily from the Iberian peninsula. A further 10.6% is classified as Mestizo, a person of both European and Amerindian descent, while the remaining 3% are grouped into the category of indigenous peoples. Government Libereca's government is very socially minded, spending a majority of its yearly budget on welfare and programs designed to improve the standard of living for its citizens. Foreign Relations and Military Foreign Relations Under the administration of Prime Minister Alejandro Ortiz, Libereca's primary means of addressing tense international situations is through diplomacy rather than warfare. The Ministry of State is the largest bureau of the Prime Minister's cabinet. Military In contrast, the Liberecan military has been continually downsizing since early-2006 when Prime Minister Ortiz was inaugurated. The Army, Marines, and Navy have seen large reductions in funding, while the Marines and Gendarmerie have also had funding revoked. Prime Minister Ortiz has stated that his intention is not to disband the military, but rather, "to maintain it at a level that would be considered healthy for a nation whose primary method of communication is through diplomacy." Economy Libereca's economy has always struggled to maintain a healthy size, often rising gradually to a fairly stable position, and then rapidly falling back down. As such, the economy has been a serious point of contention in Liberecan politics since the country's founding in 1989. In early 2015, the Liberecan economy completely crashed due to a severe stock market crash. This crisis, known colloquially as the Great Crash, ended quickly after the International Monetary Fund granted assistance to the nation. Culture Liberecan culture is greatly varied, encompassing elements from both immigrant and indigenous societies. The most prominent of these is the quinceañera, which is a coming-of-age party that is held on a young girl's fifteenth birthday. Other customs (particularly in the Andes provinces) include the knitting and gifting of a child's chullo ''as well as ''rapé.